


You'd think she was mental. (Which she really is.)

by AzraelOniKidd



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Masochism, Tags Are Hard, Torture, references to stuff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 06:13:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17893037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzraelOniKidd/pseuds/AzraelOniKidd
Summary: Lines at black Friday may have caused a situation. This is how you don't handle getting mugged.Lol. It's being updated again. Blame my friend Christine.





	1. The boredom and what comes of it.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, this shit is dark. Don't read it unless you literally want to be scarred for life. Be careful this summer y'all. Don't get kidnapped.

It was just another black Friday and frankly, Elizabeth was bored. Not only had she forgotten to bring any book (or any activity for that matter) she was completely out of mobile data for the month. Somehow though, she had remembered to bring a hairbrush. "A lot of good that does" she thought, pulling it from her purse. 

Of all the things she could do with even the smallest amounts of WiFi, all she wanted to do was read. Considering an html webpage, each would only take up about 1/4 of a megabyte. That wasn't much to ask for, was it? 

"Can you please turn on that stupid hotspot, I know that you have it unlimited and I could be reading." Elizabeth grumbled at her mother. 

Truth is, what's the point of information at your fingertips when you can't always use it? She had always thought that her mother was strictest with the dumbest of things. Hell, she couldn't even leave the house without having her mother on her tail at all times. Even taking it far enough to call every 30 minutes.

Her mother's absolutely creative response was to just turn around and glare at her with those cold blue eyes of hers, the same as what Elizabeth herself does to anyone that annoys her. 

"As if, you wouldn't be paying attention and we'd lose our spot" her mother responded.

Upon hearing that automatic no, she pouted and sat on the cold ground staring at an ant with her bright green eyes, much brighter than her mother's.

"Oh come on! I'm bored as fuck, my stomach hurts, and ALL I WANT TO DO IS READ." she exclaimed.

Boredom taking hold, she decided to jump up suddenly and yell, (quite loudly in fact), "REALITY IS AN ILLUSION! THE UNIVERSE IS A HOLOGRAM! BUY GOLD!!! Thank you." 

She got a few looks of annoyance but decided to ignore them and plop back down on the asphalt. 

After a few minutes of trying to at least get a little sleep was interrupted by a gun being pointed in her mother's face by a tall and plump man wearing a mask and coat. "What the fuck, man? It ain't winter yet." She thought, having enough smarts at least to not say that.

"Gimme your purse! Try any funny business and I will shoot!"

Elizabeth jumped up, put one hand into her coat and yelled back with the straightest look she could "HA! I HAVE A HAND GUN!" And she pulled out only her hand in the shape of a sideways L. 

She suddenly doubled over laughing while the man stood, gun still pointed at Elizabeth's mother, and growled. 

Once her laughter had mostly quieted she said lightly to herself "god, I need to get laid..."

Unknown by Elizabeth the man started smirking, grabbed her arm, and pulled her towards him and pointed the gun at her head. " GET AT LEAST 10 FEET AWAY OR I'LL KILL HER!" 

Her mother and the few people who hadn't ran away, stepped back while her mother began sobbing.

The man suddenly grabbed her, put her over his shoulder and ran to his van. 

He threw her into the back, once he heard a noticeably loud thump as her head hit the floor of the van, he shut the door and drove. 

Within ten minutes he arrived at the place which he took his residence. He opened the door to the back doors and picked Elizabeth up bridal style and brought her into his house. 

He placed her onto the floor and took off his coat which had been hiding the two pillows making him look larger and the small stilts making him look taller and then lastly the mask. 

He picked her up once again And stumbled slowly down the stairs due to Elizabeth's weight even though she looked quite skinny she was actually quite heavy as most of her weight was stored in her chest. 

He dropped her onto the couch near the rear wall and walked up the stairs. When he made it up the stairs he started laughing. " I swear this is the best idea I've had in the past year."


	2. Nine Inches of bad decisions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prepare for the shitty writing ride of your lives.

The man navigated around the counters of his house and entered into his garage, looking through a few drawers. Just a few feet of rope were all that he needed. Once he had found it, he walked back into the house and down the stairs again to where Elizabeth was still unconscious.

He untangled the length of rope and wrapped it tightly around her ankles and tied it, doing the same with her wrists. When he had finished, he took a deep breath and let it out slowly, steeling himself for what he was about to do. With one quick motion he weaved his fingers into her hair and pulled up, causing her to regain consciousness and scream.

"FUCKING HELL FUCK!" She yelled, glaring at him with the most hatred filled glare possible.

He ignored this with a chuckle and sat onto her torso. Quickly he moved his leg over her side, straddling her. At this motion, she shut her eyes tightly and flinched back having not expected him to sit so blatently on her stomach. 

He pulled up her blouse with one hand, the other having been pushed down on her mouth to keep her quiet. A smirk could be seen on his face as his eyes slowly traveled from her tightly scrunched up eyes to the large breasts that could barely be contained by the skimpy pink bra she wore. He moved his hand from her mouth and groped her chest, massaging around her sides to unclip the straps.

Once the last clip had been undone, Elizabeth's scarred tits rolled out. (You know, kind of like the auto-bots.) He raised his eyebrows in disbelief at the large mounds that were taking up a lot more room on her than the man was comfortable with. More of the disbelief being at the long, dark scars criss-crossing each one.

"Oh, a kinky one, eh?" He joked with a scoff. "I wonder what else you've done for this many scars to build up."

She opened her eyes to give him a look of distain and quite rudely said, "Fuck you. Fucking rapist. Goddamn fucking kidnapper. Dumbshit fucking cocksucking fuck..." 

Despite the fact that he had kidnapped her, tied her up, and that she had never before seen him in her life, she still trusted him to give her exactly what she wanted. The man may not have known that, but she did. No matter how violent the person, Elizabeth has always had the ability to manipulate them according to her will. Not once has any of them realized that she had them wrapped around her finger from the start.

He rolled his eyes with a sigh and without warning, pulled open her mouth and grabbed her tongue. "Keep talking like that and I'll have to cut out the problem. I know you like cursing too much to risk it."

For some reason she had thought that it would be a good idea to follow her first impulse and bite down on his fingers. It seemed to the man that she had completely disregarded his warning. He tore his fingers from her mouth and yelled, stopping only to punch her in the face. He jumped off of her and started towards one of the smaller rooms in the lower level "Oh I have sooo much planned for you. Hope you like constant torture, bitch."

As much as Elizabeth was enjoying the chance to piss off a man who could easily kill her with one hand, she hated not being able to wipe the blood from her now broken nose out of her eyes. She wished that she could undo the ropes for just a moment, and struggled. Seeing that the ropes were very well tied, she resigned herself to her fate and decided to just sit still.

Out of the corner of her eye she watched as the man walked into a small closet like room. 

He rummaged around a few drawers stopping when he had found what he was looking for. He pulled a wooden box from the top drawer and opened it, reaching in and setting out a few small glass vials filled with different substances and a syringe. He then walked out and set the items on a fold out table close to the couch on which Elizabeth was tied to.

"I've been working on some different chemical concoctions for the past year that I've really needed a test subject for. Don't worry though, it won't kill you. I think." He shrugged.

He picked up a light purple filled vial and the syringe, filled it, but he instead of using it, he put it to the side.

"I have a special place for this. It'll be fun for me, but not for you." He said with a sinister grin. Well, as sinister as a weirdly thin man could grin.

He reached underneath the table into a basket and pulled out a pair of scissors at which Elizabeth visibly cringed. 

"Ohhh, are you scared?" 

He swiftly moved it towards her face but stopped short an inch and laughed at her flinching.

"Ohhh, you are a scared little bitch, arncha' " he spat with a dumb little emphasis on the cha.

He put the scissors to her jeans and quickly cut both legs to the cuffs in the process of which cutting through her underwear. Elizabeth was quite distressed about that considering the price.

Suddenly there was a ding from her discarded purse. The man gave a surprised grunt and pulled an IPad from her purse. He clicked the power button, the screen lighting up to show the lock screen music menu. The man gave a little hmm and pressed the play button. 

Loud music instantly poured through the speakers. "Got money, I'll do anything for you. Got money, just tell me what you want me to. Got money, nail me up against the wall. Got money, don't want everythi-" 

He paused the song and grinned "Great idea~~~" while walking to the stairs and climbing them for the second time that night to get to the main level.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Flame me. Please. I need to know what I've done wrong. (Which it's probably a lot.) but hey, I can't tell you what to do. I'm just a person on the internet. My inspiration for this entire thing is the song "black friday" by Rusty Cage 
> 
> https://youtu.be/ECN-MPXW_WQ

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really sorry for this abomination. If ya like it, then great! you're sick. Welcome to the club. If not, that's okay. I respect you anyway. I dunno, comment I guess.


End file.
